


Gentle

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nudity (squint and you miss it), Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slight Hurt/Comfort, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: Even the most stubborn of hearts can waver without some sort of reassurance. Luckily, you are more than willing to give him what he needs the most.
Relationships: Levy/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Gentle

“Do you miss it sometimes?”, the question came out of nowhere, surprised you enough to turn from your back to your side, to look at him in all his nude glory as he was stretched out languishly beside you on the bed. Your mind, still muddled from the afterglow, was slow to make sense out of his sudden question. He - of course - noticed and added after a second of just taking in the sight of you, spent, happy on his silken sheets. “Your homeworld, I mean.”

You fell silent, shifted uncomfortably and finally sat up to pull your legs to your chest, a gesture that made you smaller as you avoided the intensity of his gaze. Chewing on your lower lip, you were actually thrown into the deep end this time. Of course you knew about your lover’s inner doubts, you could read it in the way he sometimes looked at you with worry in his eyes whenever he thought you weren’t looking. In a way it really was sweet to have those constant, clumsy reminders of his love. 

Fidgeting with the edge of the sheets, you finally sighed and met his gaze head on, your few seconds of silence had been enough to darken his usually bright eyes until they resembled more a pair of ancient gold coins rather than the twin suns you liked to compare them to. He was not wrong, not entirely.

“I do.”, you relented and almost regretted being honest when his face fell and the expression turned heart wrenchingly crestfallen. But he didn’t started to huff and spit angry words, he really had become a better man compared to when the two of you had first met. Which was why you were quick to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, but the touch was not enough, you drew your hand up the elegant curve of his neck, felt his pulse still thundering steadily underneath your fingertips, there was a faint shade of red lingering on his cheeks and it only deepened when you climbed onto his lap to take him in your arms, his head resting right above your beating heart. “But I never feel regret. I don’t regret staying here. With you. That was a choice I made.”

“Was it really?”, he drew idle patterns on the skin of your back, followed the mountains and valleys of your spine, up and down in a manner you could only describe as soothing. This drew a small smile out of you, it played around the corner of your lips and you pressed a kiss on top of his damp, blue hair. “That’s not how I remember…”

“Well, I could have turned away. I had the option. No one held a gun to my head and forced me to chase you around.”, you snickered at the mental image your words conjured up, both because you found it amusing and to lighten the mood that was already tethering on this sharp edge between lightly melancholic and heavy with regrets and self doubts. His hair tickled your chin when he nodded slowly, barely able to muffle his groan of annoyance against the nape of your neck. “But back to your question. What I miss from my world are just little things. Nothing substantial to live. What about you? Do you regret me staying here?”

“No. Never.”, what you had asked as a joke was graced with a serious answer that came fast and without any hesitation at all. His arms tightened around your body and his breath warmed your shoulder as he lowered his head again, you shivered when the cool metal of his earrings scraped slightly over your heated skin. A flush slowly crept up your neck and settled as comfortable warmth on your own cheeks when he pressed equally slow, gentle kisses on the line from your shoulder to the hollow of your throat. “I love you. I am glad that you’re here. And that you decided the way you did.”

“Good.”, a purr rolled over your lips and you felt him smirk against your skin but chose to ignore it in favor of enjoying this strange, gentle mood that had fallen over both of you as you combed your fingers through the tangled mess of his hair. You always liked this color, you realized. It was no color a human would ever, naturally have, but that was alright, more than alright actually. “I love you too, so every time you feel like this, just ask me ,Are you happy?’ and I will always answer ,I am at my happiest when I am with you’, alright?”

“Hm...alright.”, and after a short pause in which he kept spreading gentle, butterfly like kisses all along your pulse until he reached your lips, he looked at you, eyes wide open and vulnerable, baring his soul and heart for you without even knowing it. “Are you happy?”

“I am at my happiest when I am with you.”


End file.
